Plan C
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Aaaahh, la dure vie de célibataire !


!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre :** Humour, Romance S/J (moi tétue ? Noooonn)

**Saison :** 7

**Disclamer :** Bon bah j'ai téléphoné à mon banquier ce matin et les 14 milliards que j'attends pour racheter la franchise Stargate ne sont pas encore arrivés. Donc provisoirement il semblerait que tout appartienne encore à la MGM, je vous tiens au courant dès que ça bouge de ce coté là.

**Résumé :** Aaaahh, la dure vie de célibataire !

**Note : **Alors à la base je m'étais lancée là dedans avec l'intention d'écrire un double drabble pour un concours, mais une chanson des années 60 est passée à la radio et je suis légèrement partie en vrille... Du coup c'est plus des masses réglementaire point de vue double drabble (passé quatre pages la limite des 200 mots est dépassée depuis des plombes. J'ai vérifié) alors je la publie comme ça...

**Remerciements : **A Nemesis, dont l'oeil aiguisé et les encouragements ont sauvés cette fic d'une mort certaine. Et pour sa patience face à mes crises existencielles concernant les baignoires...

Bonne lecture, et on oublie pas les reviews ! (et oui, maintenant je demande direct, c'est beau la finesse non ? :p)

xox

**Plan C**

xox

Cette fois c'était définitif, elle détestait les dimanches.

Quand le général Hammond avait annoncé une semaine de congé pour l'équipe après un mois de mission quasi ininterrompu, elle avait bien sûr sauté de joie. D'ailleurs elle avait déjà conçu sa petite liste de choses à faire:

Prendre une douche digne de ce nom (c'est à dire de plus de deux minutes chrono en main).

Faire une grasse matinée.

Faire le tour des labos pour lister les catastrophes commises par le professeur Lagaffe, alias Felger Le Redoutable, durant son absence.

Essayer de réparer le maximum des dites-bévues en gardant un calme Olympien (observé depuis des années sur Teal'c).

Retrouver Daniel au mess pour se renseigner sur les derniers potins de la base. Potins que l'archéologue aurait évidement tous appris d'ici à ce qu'elle mène à bien les tâches 1, 2, 3 et 4.

Aller fêter ses retrouvailles avec Naqui en lui accordant deux bonnes journées de soin attentionnés.

Seulement voilà, c'était sans compter sur la terrible guerre de volonté qu'elle et les dimanches se livraient depuis des années. Et si elle voulait pouvoir entamer sa semaine de congé sereinement, elle devait d'abord survivre au week-end qui la précédait. Ce qui pour l'instant, était bien loin d'être gagné...

En effet, son petit programme s'était brusquement interrompu au niveau de l'étape trois. Moment où elle avait constaté que la dernière gaffe en date du sieur Felger avait tout bonnement rendu l'accès à toute une série de labo - dont le sien, naturellement - totalement impraticable. Certains auraient sans doute prétexté que c'était un hasard, pour elle c'était clair : la malédiction des dimanches avait encore frappé ! Estomaquée par tant de sournoiserie, elle avait annulé en s'excusant le déjeuner avec Daniel. Les ragots devraient attendre, elle n'était plus d'humeur. Au vu de son tout nouveau état d'esprit, elle s'était donc rabattue sur le plan B en cas de mauvaise journée.

Sam attrapa ses clés et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le parking de la base.

Assise au volant de sa voiture, elle alluma sa radio et la brancha sur une station diffusant en boucle les plus grands tubes sortis depuis le milieu des années 60. Elle s'était découverte cette passion pendant leur mission en 1969 quelques années auparavant. Retrouvant un brin de bonne humeur à la simple évocation de ce souvenir, elle décida que cela pourrait l'aider à se détendre et se concentra dessus... Voyons, qu'avait-elle préféré pendant cette mémorable mission ?

Pouvoir porter ses affreuses lunettes à verres teintées roses qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir les yeux violets quand elle se regardait dans un miroir. Daniel parlant avec un faux accent germanique à couper au couteau et elle se retenant d'exploser de rire à chaque instant. Les, ou plus particulièrement LA, toute première leçon de conduite donnée par Daniel à Teal'c:

_ Non, ça c'est le klaxon Teal'c, rien à voir avec la direction. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Pour la dixième fois Teal'c, non les véhicules terriens ne SONT PAS équipés d'une commande pour passer en mode furtif. Vous verrez on s'en passe très bien ! Dîtes donc vous deux, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de vous planquer, je vous vois parfaitement avec vos sourires niais dans le rétroviseur central ! Sans parler que j'en connais une qui fait un bruit de chambre à air trouée quand elle se retient de rire... Jack qu'est-ce que vous venez de lui murmurer ?!_

Etrangement, Daniel s'était toujours arrangé pour faire les leçons suivantes quand les deux militaires étaient occupés autre part. Mais le souvenir de ce moment passé à pouffer de rire en compagnie de son supérieur qui ne cessait de lui souffler des commentaires sur la situation, suffisait habituellement à lui mettre le baume au cœur pour une bonne partie de la journée... Sans parler que Daniel, qui avait brillamment réussi à garder son calme jusqu'au bout de cette laborieuse leçon, lui avait permis de gagner un pari juteux contre son colonel.

Ce qui l'amenait directement à la suite de sa petite liste des « bonus » de la mission 1969. Son supérieur qui avait troqué son éternel treillis pour un jean incontestablement plus saillant, et son air craquant quand il enlevait son bonnet qui lui mettait immanquablement les cheveux totalement en bataille. D'ailleurs, en bonne mathématicienne, elle avait répertorié qu'il avait effectué ce geste à 158 reprises en sa présence, à chaque fois sous l'œil discret mais attentif de la jeune femme.

Et allez, voilà qu'elle recommençait ! Si elle avait pris sa voiture, c'était pour chasser le souvenir de son pauvre réacteur. Et se rejeter immédiatement dans la rumination de cette seconde chose qui resterait hors de sa portée en ce sombre dimanche - et accessoirement le reste de l'année - n'était sans doute pas la meilleur alternative !

Heureusement, elle était arrivée au petit drugstore ouvert 7j/7 non loin de la base, ce qui lui offrait une diversion pour couper court à ses tristes pensées.

La jeune femme pénétra dans le magasin, et se dirigea immédiatement vers le rayon surgelé. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, elle reposa le pot de vanille noix de pécan et fit demi-tour, un énorme pot parfum chocolat sous le bras. Tel Ulysse face au champ des sirènes, elle ignora superbement le rayon sucrerie qui l'appelait d'une voix terriblement tentatrice et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la caisse. La vendeuse, reconnaissant immédiatement une habituée de son magasin, ne manqua pas de vouloir engager la discussion. Evidemment. Sam avait déjà remarquée que le dimanche, les gens se sentaient tous plus enclin à badiner pendant des lustres avec le premier visage un temps soit peu connu qu'ils croisaient... Raison de plus selon elle, de se barricader durant cette impossible journée. Mais voilà, sans ignorer les vertus bienfaisantes d'un bon bain, d'un canapé et d'une niaiserie télévisuelle; le principal intérêt de son plan B était quand même d'accompagner le tout de trois ou quatre litres de crème glacée. Elle se força donc à sourire à la caissière en attendant l'inévitable.

- Ouf, il s'est enfin arrêté de pleuvoir ! Si c'est pas malheureux un temps pareil en plein mois de juillet !

_ Et le prix du jury pour le meilleur dialogue est accordé à..._

- ... avec une politique pareille, pas étonnant que le pouvoir d'achat ait baissé à ce point !

Oulà, comment avait elle réussi à passer du temps qu'il faisait à la contestation politique en si peu de temps ?? Elle n'avait arrêté de l'écouter qu'une ou deux minutes pourtant... Non ? Sam songea que si son interlocutrice avait été aussi rapide à encaisser un pauvre pot de glace qu'elle l'était à expulser ses babillages sans intérêt, elle serait sûrement déjà dans son bain à l'heure qu'il est. Mais elle ravala la réplique acerbe qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres juste à temps et se sermonna. C'était dimanche, ses projets pour la semaine venaient de tomber à l'eau et elle était d'une humeur exécrable; mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer désagréable. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, et doutant fortement que la vendeuse lui laisserait en placer une de toute façon, elle se contenta donc de sourire à nouveau de la manière la plus convaincante possible.

_ Et le prix de la meilleure potiche est accordé à Samantha Carter pour sa brève apparition dans le grand film événement «Ma glace ma bataille, si j'avais su j'aurais pas v'nue dans cette saleté de magasin »._

- ... mais je parle de moi, je parle de moi, et vous, comment allez-vous ? Encore des ennuis au travail ?

Sam dut écarquiller les yeux de manière un peu trop évidente car la caissière pouffa légèrement avant de montrer le pot de glace.

- Le dimanche vous passez souvent en fin de soirée à la sortie de votre travail. Hors il n'est que quatorze heures et vous semblez avoir besoin de quelque chose pour vous réconforter. J'en déduis que quelque chose a dû mal se passer à votre travail.

Puis, avec un petit air de conspiratrice amusée elle ajouta :

- Vous savez à force de croiser les clients, on finit par connaître leur petite routine par cœur.

Routine ? Ne pas pouvoir accéder à son labo parce qu'un idiot de docteur qui devait avoir trouvé son diplôme dans une pochette surprise avait fait exploser un artefact extra-terrestre à deux labos de là, le tout après avoir passé le mois à courir d'une planète à l'autre en manquant de se faire tuer trois fois, c'était ça qu'elle appelait une ROUTINE ?? Se rappelant in extremis que ce genre de discours était déconseillé en présence de personnes « non autorisées », elle tenta de se contenir et pris la monnaie que la vendeuse lui tendait avec un énième sourire idiot.

- Oui voilà c'est ça, mon réacteur m'a posé un lapin et ça m'a mise les nerfs en pelote.

Elle sortit sous l'œil surpris de la commerçante et rejoignit sa voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sam claqua plus qu'elle ne ferma sa portière et se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un soupir de frustration. Au fond, elle devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Aussi incroyable que cela aurait pu lui paraître il y a encore quelques années, tout ceci était bel et bien devenu sa routine, et elle s'enfonçait dedans un peu plus chaque jour. Alors même si cela risquait de rendre cette exécrable journée définitivement cauchemardesque, elle allait faire un rapide bilan de la situation. Avec lucidité et calme, et surtout ici et maintenant.

Elle s'engageait doucement mais sûrement vers la quarantaine, avait une vie sentimentale digne d'un ours polaire isolé sur sa banquise, mais entretenait depuis des années une relation suivie avec un réacteur à naquadah. C'était dimanche, le pire jour qui soit pour elle, et ses projets de vacances venaient d'être impitoyablement sabotés. En conséquence, après avoir pris un bon bain relaxant, elle s'apprêtait à passer sa journée devant une rediffusion de la petite maison dans la prairie en s'envoyant un énorme pot d'Häagen Dazs au chocolat qu'elle devrait éliminer par un épuisant footing le lendemain matin

Et elle osait appeler ça un plan B !! C'était sans doute le plan B le plus foireux de toute son histoire, et dieu sait qu'avec SG1 elle en avait pourtant connu quelques uns assez pitoyables dans sa carrière !

Alors, même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, elle voyait mal comment trouver le moindre point positif là-dedans. Pas de doute, soit elle trouvait un plan C tout de suite, soit elle basculait dès cet instant et pour toujours dans la catégorie des cas désespérés. Jetant un regard haineux au pot de glace innocent qui reposait sur le siège passager, elle décida de se laisser cinq minutes pour y parvenir. Pour briser sa routine. Pour prendre une décision et trouver une idée de génie. Après tout, les plans d'urgence étaient un peu sa spécialité, non ?

Après avoir ruminé quelques minutes, elle ouvrit sa boite à gants d'un geste décidé et en sortit une carte routière. Elle l'étudia rapidement, vérifia qu'elle avait de l'essence en quantité suffisante pour son petit voyage et mit le moteur en route.

xox

**Épilogue**

xox

C'était lundi matin et Jack avait décidé de commencer sa semaine de congé par une matinée à se prélasser dans son canapé. Pourtant, ses projets furent vite mis en péril quand il fut dérangé par quelqu'un qui sonnait à la porte. Intrigué, il se leva pour aller ouvrir à son visiteur imprévu. La première chose à laquelle il songea en tombant nez à nez avec son second, c'est que parfois, l'imprévu avait vraiment du bon. Après avoir jeté un oeil alentour et remarqué qu'elle était seule, il fronça néanmoins les sourcil et s'adressa à elle avec étonnement :

- Euh Carter, je peux vous aider ? Un problème à la base ?

Cependant, il songea ensuite que dans ce cas le général l'aurait appelé pour lui donner l'ordre de ramener ses fesses dans le Colorado au plus vite au lieu d'envoyer l'un de ses meilleurs éléments lui servir de taxi. Il la vit d'ailleurs secouer la tête, confirmant ainsi l'absurdité de son hypothèse.

- Enfin... Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue chez moi bien sûr, mais sans vouloir paraître impoli, que faites-vous ici ?

- Vous m'avez invité.

- C'était il y a plus de deux ans si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

- Il y avait du monde sur la route.

De plus en plus méfiant, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire à cette blague de la jeune femme. Mettant les mains dans ses poches, il appuya son épaule sur le chambranle de la porte en lui adressant un grand sourire, sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour l'inviter à entrer. Jack avait l'intuition qu'il devait tenter d'éclaircir cette histoire avant même qu'elle ne pose un seul pied à l'intérieur.

- Donc vous êtes venus parce que je vous ai invitée. C'est logique. Et cela plus de deux ans après parce que... ?

- Parce que... parce que je hais les dimanches !

- Mais nous sommes lundi.

- Pas quand je suis partie.

D'accord. Il voulait bien essayer de comprendre mais là elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Pire, elle ne semblait pas même remarquer que vu de l'extérieur, son attitude pouvait paraître vraiment étrange. Cependant, un rapide grattage de nuque accompagné d'un regard en biais suffit à lui faire subtilement saisir que son supérieur avait du mal à la suivre.

D'accord, vu le regard qu'il venait de lui lancer, il devait même complètement patauger dans la semoule, remarqua subitement Sam. Cela lui apprendrait à improviser ! Depuis le temps, il fallait bien admettre que contrairement à lui, elle ne s'était pas tellement améliorée dans ce domaine. Elle conclut donc que finalement, une approche directe était sans doute la meilleure tactique :

- En réalité, j'aurais besoin de vous. Pour mon plan C.

- D'accord...

Il s'effaça et lui fit signe d'entrée. La regardant passer devant lui et entrer, enfin, dans son chalet, il songea qu'au fond il aurait bien tort de se plaindre de son comportement. Aussi étrange soit-il.

- Dans ce cas, dîtes-moi en quoi consiste votre plan C et en quoi je peux vous aider à le réaliser.

Cette fois, et contre toute attente, elle lui sourit avec assurance.

- Vous n'avez pas compris. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour mon plan C. C'est VOUS mon plan C.

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Jack et la raison de la présence de Sam lui apparut soudain clairement. Un sourire charmeur apparut alors sur son visage et il s'approcha d'un pas.

- Je crois que ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Vous avez une idée en particulier ?

Elle fit à son tour un pas dans sa direction et leva le sac en plastique qu'elle tenait depuis tout ce temps dans sa main.

- Vous aimez la glace au chocolat ?

- J'adore.

- Vous avez une baignoire ?

- Au fond à droite.

Il avança à nouveau, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à quelques centimètres alors qu'elle laissait le sac tomber à ses pieds sans plus de cérémonie.

- Mmm dans ce cas je crois que ça fera l'affaire

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Et moi donc...

xox

**Fin**

xox

Maintenant vous faites partie de cette petite minorité de la population mondiale qui connait l'orthographe exact de la marque Häagen Dazs : j'espère que vous savourez votre chance (en ce qui me concerne je me suis bien pris la tête à chercher...)


End file.
